<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In Smoke by Firecast_Omega, IceCast_ALPHA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463674">Up In Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecast_Omega/pseuds/Firecast_Omega'>Firecast_Omega</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCast_ALPHA/pseuds/IceCast_ALPHA'>IceCast_ALPHA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Chaos universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character death(later books), F/F, F/M, Fights, Hydra and Russians kidnappings(later books), M/M, Mpreg(later books), Mystery’s, Rape(later books), Story will be updated every Thursday, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm and suicidal tendencies(later books)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecast_Omega/pseuds/Firecast_Omega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCast_ALPHA/pseuds/IceCast_ALPHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finally gets to go to Hogwarts and make new friends. Hogwarts isn’t all it seems to be when one of her new friends gets in some trouble can she help them or will they be expelled.</p><p>GOING UNDER MASSIVE PLANNING. Might not be updated for a while!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Robin Buckley, Dustin Henderson/Will Byers, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield(future), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers(future), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove, Thor/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Chaos universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys im also scared of this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNINGS-</p><p>Kidnappings from Russians, HYDRA, and more peeps<br/>
Rape<br/>
Sexual content/implied sexual content</p><p>Mentions of Abuse<br/>
Mpreg<br/>
Mentions of suicidal tendencies</p><p>Character Death</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
1st book is pretty tame but it gets worse in the future books</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an apartment in California where the Hargroves lived Max was hiding in her room, listening to music on her old iPhone. That was until she heard a loud SLAM at her window, where she quickly looked up to see an owl sliding down it. What the fuck?</p><p>	Taking out her earbuds, she raced to the window to see the owl lying on the ground, with some letter lying next to it. She picks up the letter and notices that it has a seal on it, that she swears she’s seen before. The letter appeared to have a stamped large red H on it. She opens it up quickly, tearing a letter out of it. </p><p>Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br/>
Headmaster: Jim Hopper</p><p>          WELCOME MAXINE MAYFIELD<br/>
School starts September 12th, 2013 please go to Hogsmeade to get your school belongings if you have any questions please send them back with this owl. We hope to see you soon. You will need the following.<br/>
Two sets of robes<br/>
A wand<br/>
Class books<br/>
An owl<br/>
And lastly, if you choose to you may have a pet cat or frog</p><p> </p><p>Max immediately assumes that Billy, her older stepbrother was pranking her, she walks out of her room and heads to Billy’s bedroom door banging on the door. “BILLY GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.” She screamed at him. She gained a grunt in response.</p><p> Billy opens the door and leans against the door frame. “What the hell do you want shitbird?” he asked her annoyedly. She tries to throw the letter at his face.”WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? IT ISN’T FUNNY.”</p><p> Billy rolls his eyes and starts to close the door again. “Fuck off Maxine.”</p><p>Max pouts,” No! I want to know what the fuck this is all about- is this a fucking joke?” </p><p>Billy just glares at her. “What the hell are you on about now?” </p><p>Max points at the letter. Billy shrugged. “Whatever, fuck off.” And promptly slams the door on her.</p><p>Annoyed, Max knocked a couple more times, but gained no response. She sighed bitterly. Of fucking course he wouldn’t tell her what this was all about.</p><p>Max decides to give up when Billy doesn’t answer her again, heads back to her room. She could see that the owl was gone, jumping on her bed. Fuck Billy, Max thinks as she grabs the letter and heads into the living room. </p><p>In the living room, she sees her mom Susan Hargrove cleaning up. “Hey, mom.” Max greets her as she walks over to her.</p><p> “Hi, sweetie. You okay?” She asks, noticing Max’s mood and stops cleaning to look at Max.</p><p>Max nods her head and looks down at the ground” Why does Billy have to be such a jerk?” </p><p>“What do you mean baby? Did he hurt you?” Susans asks, getting mad at the thought.</p><p>“What! No! Nothing like that, he just made this fake letter and it pisses me off. He knew I wanted to go to Hogwarts since I was little. I honestly have no idea why he picks on me so much. He's an asshole.”</p><p>“Maxine! Language! Honestly, I taught you better than that. What is this about a letter?” Susan sees the letter held tightly in Max’s hand and takes it from her reading it over and suddenly smiling. “ Baby this isn’t a joke. You're going to Hogwarts with Billy.” She hugs Max excitedly. </p><p>Max rolls her eyes as her mother reads the letter not listening then she feels her mom hugging her.” Wait, what did you say?” </p><p>“It's real. You're going to Hogwarts. Looks like you go when Billy does, Oh how wonderful he could show you around and help you buy the things you need.” Susan looks at Max who just stands there in shock, She laughs at her daughter's reaction.</p><p>Max just scoffs at her mother” Yeah as if he would help me with anything. He would gladly ditch me somewhere.” Just as Max says that Billy comes out of his room heading for the door. </p><p>“Billy honey, Max got accepted into Hogwarts isn’t that great,” Susan calls out to him.</p><p>Billy just grunts in response not listening” Yeah that’s great, whatever you want to do Susan. I'll be home later.” He calls as he heads out the door grabbing an old skateboard by the door and  not saying anything else<br/>
.<br/>
Susan rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Honestly that boy needs to learn to listen when someone speaks to him. Always so moody.” She says making a face at Max causing her daughter to laugh and nod her head in agreement.</p><p>“When do we go shopping for my Hogwarts stuff?” Max asked her mother to get super excited about it now as she realizes it's not a joke that Billy is playing on her.</p><p>Susan laughs seeing the excitement in her daughter's eyes and smiles at her” In the next few days. I'll take you and Billy both and you can get your stuff together, I'll make sure Billy stays with you and helps you out.” </p><p>Max and Susan eventually move to talk on the couch as Neil Hargrove Max’s stepfather comes through the door. Susan immediately gets up to greet him.</p><p>“Max got accepted to Hogwarts too, isn’t that great dear? I'm so proud of her.” Susan asks her husband with a bright and proud smile on her face as she looks over at Max who has a scared look on her face.</p><p>“No not happening. She isn’t going and that’s final. I will not have another freak in this house, Susan. Max is the one normal kid we got, don’t fuck that up.” Neil says glaring at them both with anger showing in his eyes and it can be heard in his voice as well.</p><p>Max and Susan share a look of concern as Neil storms off in the direction of the bedrooms down the hallway of the house, Susan rushes over to her daughter pulling her into a loving hug as she sees the tears forming in Max’s eyes.</p><p>Max sniffles as she holds onto her mother tightly” I can still go right mom? Please don’t make me stay here, I hate it here. I'm not a freak, am I?.” She says with tears starting to fall silently down her face.</p><p>Susan feels heartbroken as she feels her daughter's tears soak into her shirt” Oh Max baby, of course, you can still go. I'm your mother. I have the final say about you after all. Of course you're not sweetie, you're unique like Billy, Remember what I told him?” She says kissing Max’s head and holds her close and rocking her a bit to help calm her down.</p><p>Max doesn’t answer at first just nods her head before taking a breath” Yeah you told him that he was going to do great in life with his magic and that having magic makes him special.” </p><p>“That’s right baby girl. That now applies to you as well, no matter what anyone says. I couldn’t be more proud of you Maxy.” Susan smiles at her daughter, once Max has calmed down she puts in a movie for herself and Max to relax and spend some time together.</p><p>The movie is in the middle when Billy returns and Susans turns to him smiling at  him” Hi Billy, come watch this movie with me and Max plenty of room on the couch for you.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Billy mumbles as he walks over and sits down next to Max and rests his chin in his hand and watches the movie slowly falling asleep. Max is also falling asleep, her head falling to rest on Billy’s arm as Susan just smiles at them and throws a blanket over the both of them getting up and kissing both their heads before she also heads to bed herself.</p><p>Billy is the first to wake up and feels his arm is numb looking down to Max asleep on it, He pushes her over onto the other side making her roll over and groan a bit. Billy just laughs as he gets up and throws the blanket over her, heading to his room before spotting the letter on the table, he picks it up and reads it letting a little smile and laugh as he looks down at Max. “ Congrats shitbird. Knew you would make it.” He says quietly walking to his bedroom to sleep in his bed knowing his dad would be pissed if he found him sleeping near Max.</p><p>In the next few days, Max couldn't wait to be able to finally go to Hogwarts. She has one day to get Billy to agree to take her to Hogsmeade. They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Max smiles over at Billy who is just moving the eggs around on his plate. Neil glares over at his son” Billy, stop playing with your food and eat or else you get none.” </p><p>“Whatever, I'm not even that hungry,” Billy answers him, dumping the eggs back into the pan on the stove as Neil finishes his plate. </p><p>“I want this place cleaned when I get home Billy. Susan, you are not to help him, if I find out you had help you will get it. You hear me?” </p><p>Billy just nods his head” yes sir.” He says watching Neil leave. Max and Susan share a look of concern and smile at each other nodding their heads coming to a silent agreement. </p><p>“Billy dear, don’t worry about the house, Max, and I will do it. I want you to relax today. You're a kid, not a maid sweetie.” Susan tells him with a smile.</p><p>Billy just ignores her and goes to clean the kitchen starting with the dishes, Max rushes over to help him dry them.</p><p>“ I don’t need your help. Leave me alone, go play in your room, or whatever you do you little shit.” He says with a glare on his face and takes the towel out of her hand and pushes her away from the sink.</p><p>“Billy be nice. She doesn’t want you doing everything alone, not fair to you. You will be done faster if you work together.” Susan tells him as she cleans up the table in the living room.</p><p>Billy turns around to face Susan keeping the glare on his face” your not my mom, quit telling me what to do and leave me alone. I ne- want to do this on my own. Go be a happy family with your daughter and leave me out of it.” He yells at her getting angry. </p><p>Susan and Max share a look and walk into the living room and sit together on the couch leaving Billy alone. Billy joins them in the living room after an hour of cleaning the kitchen and sits on the other side of Max.</p><p>“You guys ready for Hogwarts this year?” Susan asks them both. Max looks over at her and smiles at her mother.</p><p>“Yes, I can’t wait. I am so excited, will you come with us mom?” Susan shakes her head.</p><p>“No baby. I want this to be a bonding moment with Billy.” </p><p>“Oh okay. Guess I’ll have Billy.” Max smiles over at Billy who just shakes his head no.</p><p>The day before the Hogsmeade trip she tries to trick Billy into helping her shop for her things as he is walking in through the door after being out with friends. She thought it would be easy since he seemed to be busy with his phone.<br/>
Probably texting some girl like always.</p><p>“You will help find everything I need, won’t you? I won’t know where anything is and I could get lost” She asked him trying to use puppy dogs eyes on him.</p><p>Billy rolls his eyes and scoffs” Not going to work on me shitbird. You gotta learn on your own like I did. Don’t want people to think you're a baby, do you? Besides it’s easy, look at the name of the shops. You can read, right? Susan at least taught you that I know. Don’t even bother asking again, my answer will stay the same.” He tells her annoyed and pushes her away as he heads to his room. </p><p>Max just groans and crosses her arms catching herself on the wall stumbling "That’s when you decided to listen to me, you never listen to anyone. You just always agree with everyone, asshole.” She yells after him and he flips her off and closes his bedroom door. Max heads to her room and marks the day off her calendar lighting up with joy when she sees she finally gets to go to Hogsmeade the next day, jumping in joy a bit with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to hogsmeade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was finally the day Max Mayfield has been waiting for the Hogsmeade trip. Max woke up around 7am which was unusual for her, she looked over at the calendar by the clock next to her bed and noticed the date, jumping up and getting dressed in some jeans and striped red and yellow short sleeved shirt.</p><p>When she walked out in the hallway to get to the bathroom she could hear the shower running and saw that Billy’s door was open meaning he was in there, deciding to wait for him to get out. She heads into the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning dear. I’m surprised you're awake right now.” Susan greets her daughter and makes her a plate of eggs and bacon.</p><p> </p><p>Max smiles at her mother and starts eating her breakfast. "I'm just so excited about going to Hogsmeade, that's all.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughs at her daughter as Billy comes out and sits next to Max on his phone, Susan sighs as she sets a plate full of food down in front of him. "Billy, please put your phone away at the table. Whoever your texting can wait for the amount of time it takes you to eat, besides I'm sure you will see them later when you head out.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy sighs and puts his phone screen faced down and starts to eat. Susans sits with them with her own plate. "Do you have a list of things you need to get Billy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah same as Max, the list doesn't change that much. I just need a few different books then her.” Billy says looking over at Max who seems to have a permanent smile on her face. They all finish eating and Billy washes the plates before sitting back down at the table and discussing the plan with Max and Susan.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay we leave in an hour. Billy, please do not leave Max alone, I don't want her getting lost. I remember your father telling me how big Hogsmeade was when he took you last year. Now go get ready you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever. She will be fine, not that hard to find things.” Billy says as he gets him and walks towards his room already back on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Max rushes to catch up with him. "Are you texting a girl?” She asked trying to get a glimpse at his phone, but only catching the letter R as the contact.</p><p> </p><p>Billy turns his phone away from her and smirks at her. "What if i am? You wanna hear all the details we are talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Max makes a face at him. "No! Gross! Just get ready, I wanna go already.” She rushes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later everyone was ready to go as they all piled into the car. Susan pulls into a parking lot and turns around in her seat giving each handing Billy 103 Galleons 16 sickles($500). "Now that's for the both of you, spend what you need on the supplies any left over and you can use for some lunch. Max let me know if Billy leaves you. I will meet you both back here in about two hours. Billy, call me if you will be later or earlier then that.” They both nod their heads and get out of the car and head over to a brick wall. Billy quickly pushes some of the bricks in making the wall open up and they go through it closes behind them. Max looks around her eyes bright with excitement at all the different places. Billy turns to her and hands her 50 galleons.</p><p> "Alright here's the deal shitbird. You will meet me back here in an hour, got it? Tell Susan i left you and I'll be sure to make your life at Hogwarts hell.” Billy threatens her before walking off to a girl with shoulder length blondish brownish hair talking to a taller guy with brown hair that goes to the end of his neck. She watches the guy run off towards a group of kids before Billy even gets to the girl. They walk off together and Max just stands there for a few more minutes before walking into a shop looking super confused. She has been wandering the store for twenty minutes when she runs into a kid with curly brown hair wearing a baseball cap who was arguing about something with a colored boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there. I wasn’t really paying attention.” Max apologies and the boy with the baseball cap turns around to face her. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her showing off his two missing front teeth. "Oh it's fine. I'm Dustin by the way and this is Lucas. Why do you have nothing in your hands?" He asked her as the boy he introduced as Dustin elbows him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Not your business Dustin.”</p><p> </p><p>Max just laughs a little at them” You guys are funny. I'm Max by the way. I'm kinda lost though my step brother- who is an asshole- left me so I have no idea where anything is.” She lets out a gasp as Dustin is suddenly grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him and Lucas as they talk amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Steve say he was going again?” Dustin asked Lucas who just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows. You're his little puppy dog, you should know.” Lucas just lets out a laugh as Dustin looks offended at that as they keep walking, Max is trying to find out who this Steve guy is but they ignore her. They eventually come to a stop outside a bookstore as Dustin runs full speed to the guy Max recognizes as the one talking to Billy's friend he seems to be carrying a basket of books but there are too many to be just his and he as a girl with curly hair who has two more boys around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, This is Max. She needs help finding everything. She's in her first year too.” Dustin says bringing them to stop in front of Steve who looks just as confused as Max. Max yanks her arms finally from Dustins and just looks at Steve trying to tell what he is but can’t get a good scent off of him with all the kids surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighs and looks over at Dustin. "What do I look like, a babysitter?” he asked as he ruffled Dustin's hair, making him slap Steve hand away as all the kids said yes at the same time making Max laugh at them.</p><p> </p><p>Steve groans but allows Max to hang out with them which she is grateful for she learns the other kids are Jane but as she is sometimes called El, Mike who is always hanging off of El and Will who seems to be the tamest out of the group, they have just about finished in the book store when Max spots Billy and that girl again, Billy glances over at her going to ignore her before he seems to glare at Steve. Billy stomps over to them and grabs Max’s hand and all of her stuff out of Steve’s hand and notices it's all the expensive stuff. "What the hell are you doing with my sister Harrington? What is all this shit?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks at Billy with a look of fear before it turns to shock. "I didn’t know she was your sister but I was simply helping her since you obviously weren't. It's her supplies I was going to buy for her, I'm paying for the other kids as well and figured I should for her as well. I can pay for yours too if you like, it's not a problem”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Stay away from her. We don’t need your handouts Harrington,” Billy pushes past Steve dragging Max back over with the girl who looks pissed at Billy but doesn’t say anything Billy pulls Max over into a corner.</p><p> </p><p>“You stay away from Harrington. He's bad news, you hear me? He’s what is called a pureblood meaning both parents have magic, they think they are better than everyone just because they have money and are born with magic and know about it their whole lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Max just scoffs. "I don't believe you. Steve was nothing but nice all day. You're the one who came over being a jerk to him.” Max looks past Billy’s shoulder to see Steve and the kids just finishing up paying before they look over at her and wave as they head out, she gives a little wave back. Billy forces her to spend the rest of time with him and her friend who she found out was named Robin. She is pretty cool and Max found that neither of her parents has magic. After about another hour of shopping Max and Billy said goodbye to Robin as she ran off to hang out with Steve and the kids which Billy didn’t seem too happy about it, Billy took Max to a place called Madame Padfoot which was a cute little restaurant where they had lunch they both ordered a corn beef sandwich they didn’t bother talking while they ate as Max is still pissed Billy pulled her away from her new friends.</p><p> </p><p>When Billy and Max’s food comes out, she spots Dustin and Will sitting at a table with Steve who seems to be resting his head on the table as Will and Dustin seem to be yelling. Steve looks up at them both saying something but Dustin and Will look confused and Steve just laughs. Max gets up and goes over to Steve’s table and they all smile up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Max smiles at them. "Can I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin and Will smile and nod. "Of course. You can sit next to Steve.” Steve just moves over against the wall and leans his head against the wall and Max sits next to him. Billy gets up and goes over to the table trying to grab Max but Steve pulls her against him and glares at Billy.</p><p>“Fanculo e lascaic in pace."</p><p> </p><p>Billy and all the kids expect Dustin looks at Steve in confusion as they look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say about me?” Billy asked him, offended. Dustin just laughs and looks at Billy with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Can i tell him Steve?” He asked looking at Steve who just nods at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He said fuck off and leave us alone.” Dustin tells Billy and does a shooing motion with his hand.</p><p>Before Billy can answer the waitress brings out two plates and puts them in front of Dustin and Will and leaves. Max and Billy share a look as they both look over at Steve who is half asleep on the wall. Max leans over to Dustin and whispers in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t Steve eating anything? Is he sick or something?”</p><p> </p><p>"That’s just Steve. He doesn’t eat much, he ate a bit earlier after you left.” Dustin answers her with a sad and worried tone. Max looks over at Billy who is still looking at Steve and he shrugs at her. After the two boys finished their food they all got up and Steve paid for both the boys and Max and Billy's meal.</p><p> </p><p>As they get outside Steve lets out a yawn and Billy pushes Steve who just stumbles a bit and looks at Billy confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Steve yells at him pushing him back, Billy glares at him and punches Steve in the face repeatedly. Steve throws one punch landing on his eye before Billy pins his arms above his head and continues to punch Steve bruising his face already, right before Steve passes out Max and Dustin pushes Billy off of Steve. Max grabs Billy’s arm and glares at him and hits his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that? He didn’t even do anything to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him we don’t need his handouts.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the fight  at hogsmeade Billy called Susan and they met her back at the parking lot. On the ride home Max smirked over at Billy- who was glared back at her, Max started talking to her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“How was Hogsmeade baby?” Susan asked looking over at Max for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>“It was great. I made some new friends who are in  my grade and a really nice boy who is a year older than Billy. His name is Steve and he helped me find everything I needed.” Max tells her while smiling at Billy who looks pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Susan glares at Billy in the rearview mirror. "Well, that was nice of Steve. Why didn’t Billy help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Billy looks out the window. "She didn’t need me. She had perfect Harrington helping her.” Susan looks at Billy pissed off before pulling in the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get ready, both of you. School starts tomorrow. I don’t wanna hear anything about Max being alone at school if you can help it, you hear me Billy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Billy says getting out of the car grabbing all the bags of his and Max’s stuff and drops her bag by her bedroom, going into his own slamming his door and blasting his music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Important note, when the story is finished, all chapters will be fully edited and revised! May be some grammar errors during the story at first. More A\B\O dynamics and other characters will be shown throughout the story. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max wakes up to her alarm going off at 8 am to get ready for going to Hogwarts. She jumps up out of bed throwing on a striped shirt and ripped jeans and some tennis shoes. Max gets to the bathroom first for once she does her daily morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, after she finishes she heads to the kitchen as Billy walks into the bathroom. In the kitchen Susan is making pancakes for breakfast with a smile at her daughter.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for school, baby?” Susan asked her as she gave her a full plate and a full plate for  Billy and Neil who sat down. They all sit down and eat together, Neil looks over at Billy” What the fuck happened to your eye now?”</p>
<p>Billy looks down and shoves a fork full of pancakes into his mouth” Nothing, just got into a fight and the dumbass got a lucky shot in.” Neil glares at Billy and slams his hand on the table.</p>
<p>“ Damn it William. What did I tell you about getting into fights? Was he at least a freak like you?”</p>
<p>Max looks over at Billy seeing his eyes looking down at his food and over at Neil who is still glaring at Billy” The guy was harassing me. Billy just stuck up for me that's all.” Neil looks over at Max before turning to Billy with a glare silently asking if it's true.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Billy answers, mouthing a thanks to Max who smiles at him. After about a half hour of them eating Susans tells Billy and Max to get their things to the car and they head out. In the car ride Billy thanks Max properly for helping.</p>
<p>“You get one free pass, shitbird. You have trouble at school come to me once so use it wisely.” Billy tells her as he texts on his phone. Max rolls her eyes and kicks his leg. Susan laughs at the two of them stopping at the train station and going to platform 9. Max looks around confused before looking over Billy who smirks at her as he runs into the brick wall disappearing, Max and Susan following him. </p>
<p>Susan hugs Max and kisses her cheek” You be safe okay baby. I’ll see you later at school. I love you.” Max nods her head and hugs her mom back.</p>
<p>“Okay mom, love you too.” Max tells her mother as she follows Billy onto the train, Billy goes into a compartment with Robin and a few other kids Max doesn’t recognize. She walks to the next compartment looking in and sees Dustin and Will. She opens the door with a smile seeing Mike El and Lucas as well, She also notices Steve on the floor who is half asleep on Dustin’s knee. Dustin waves her in and she sits next to Lucas. As Max sits down she looks over at Steve noticing his face is swollen and bruised around his eye.</p>
<p>Max looks over at Lucas and smiles at him noticing the scent coming off him” Wait are you a beta? I couldn’t smell you the first time we met.” Lucas laughs and nods his head.</p>
<p>Dustin overhears them” Oh yeah we never told you. Mike and El are alphas, Lucas, Will and I are betas.” </p>
<p>Max nods and looks down at Steve”I’m a alpha by the way and Steve is also a beta right? He smells like one.” All the kids just laugh as Steve hits Dustin's knee.</p>
<p>Dustin shakes his head” No he is an omega. He just uses my scent to block his own. That's why he's sleeping on my knee.” </p>
<p>Steve sits up straight and glares and yells at Dustin” What the fuck Dustin? I told you not to tell people. Don’t you remember what i told you they would do?” Steve rants and leaves the compartment. Dustin looks down feeling bad and Will hugs him. </p>
<p>“It's okay. He just needs to calm down. You know the reason must be pretty serious if he's pissed about it.” Lucas reaches over and pats Dustin's knee. Max looks at Dustin noticing he has tears in his eyes feeling bad for bringing it up,  but she decides to press more.</p>
<p>“Who are they and what would they do?” Max asked as all the kids leaned in. Dustin takes a deep breath and looks up at them. </p>
<p>“ You can’t tell Steve I told you he would kill me. They are his parents and they hate that he's an omega. They always leave him alone at their house when they leave for months at a time and they beat him if he smells like an omega. Recently they started to feed him less, he would come to my house over the summer and he hasn’t eaten a thing. I heard him tell my mom they were just letting him eat the leftovers of a party and it was barely anything. I’m so worried about him, you guys. He keeps telling me he’s fine, but I can see him slowly breaking.” At that moment Steve walks back in more calm then when he left, all the kids look at him in pity and Steve just sighs and mutters his breath before looking at Dustin</p>
<p>” Damn it Dustin. What did I just say? Fine you all know my secret now. If this gets out to anyone not in here i will murder you all. Now for you Dustin you will be given the silent treatment till we get to Hogwarts.” Dustin gasps and looks at Steve with his eyes still glossy and nods his head. The rest of the kids look at the two of  them confused before laughing at the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The train stops and Steve lets everyone out of the compartment before he leaves he notices Dustin's hat on the seat and picks it up and catches up with kids. Max goes to stand by Billy, smiling at the rest of the group as they walk off as they all get inside Hogwarts.  They eventually are allowed in the great hall all the first years, go and stand in front of the teachers as the rest of the students sit at their house tables. Hopper the headmaster yells at them all to shut up.</p>
<p>Joyce Byers the healer of the school”When i call your name please come up and take a seat on the stool next to me so we can find out your house. William Denbrough- Gryffindor”</p>
<p>“ Max Mayfield- Ravenclaw”</p>
<p>“Richie Tozier- Gryffindor” </p>
<p>“Dustin Henderson- Hufflepuff”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually everyone gets sorted the houses are </p>
<p>Gryffindor- Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough, Mike Wheeler, Jane(El) Hopper<br/>Ravenclaw- Max Mayfield, Stanley Uris,Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon<br/>Hufflepuff- Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, Ben Hanscom, John Watson<br/>Slytherin- Jim Moriarty, Beverly Marsh,Lucas Sinclair,Sherlock Holmes</p>
<p>The first sit at their tables and talk with the rest of their houses.</p>
<p>Max looks over at her table feeling a little upset that none of her friends are in her house. She walks next to a kid wearing a fanny pack and using an inhaler. As they get to the picture ask” Whats gets bigger the deeper you make it?”</p>
<p> The head boy answers” A hole.” The picture opens and they all walk in and they stop by the stairs. The head boy looks at all of them” Left is the girls dorm and right boys dorm. Girls and Boys are not allowed in the others dorm, today is the first so do as you please and stay out of trouble. If you have any questions ask me or anyone older or even Mrs. Broflovski.”</p>
<p>The first years all run into their rooms to unpack. Max leaves the common and meets up with the rest of the kids in the great hall. All the kids hung out and talked about their houses.</p>
<p>“Is Steve talking to you yet?” Max asked Dustin. </p>
<p>Dustin and the rest of the kids laugh” Yeah we were talking in the common room before meeting up here. He told me if i told anyone else he won’t talk to me ever again and stay with his family.” </p>
<p>Will pats Dustin on the shoulder”He says that all the time. He always comes back to your house.” </p>
<p>As the kids continue to talk Steve comes down with Robin whispering all the kids could hear was Billy’s name as they stop in front of them. Max smirks at them as they get closer.</p>
<p>“What are you two talking about my brother for?” Max asked, looking between the two. Robin looks at Steve whose eyes are wide and she just laughs. Robin holds her side from laughing so much and smiles at him.</p>
<p>“Well go on and tell the girl dingus. She deserves to know her brother is involved”</p>
<p>Steve glares at Robin and turns to Max with a smirk”*Stavo raccontando a Robin della mi cotta per Billy” Max looks at Steve confused and glares at him.</p>
<p>“I wanna know in english not whatever that was.” </p>
<p>“That was italian my dear Max. I was raised to speak Italian but hated it since my parents spoke it and nobody understood me except my family and an old family friend so the family friend taught me english. As for what i said i simply told you what you wanted to know.” Robin starts laughing and punches Steve on the shoulder and looks over at her offended.</p>
<p>“Not what i meant when i said tell her. I meant to tell her in english dingus.” </p>
<p>Steve also starts laughing and shrugs as he rubs Dustin's hair. Dustin looks at Steve's face to see it’s a dark purple around his eye and the side of his head is bright red. Dustin also notices as Steve's clothes seem to be bigger on him than they were over the summer and how he keeps pulling on his sleeves. Dustin nudges Will and nods towards Steve.  </p>
<p>“Have you seen my mom about your face Steve? It looks really bad and you seem smaller in a way.” Will asked him concerned </p>
<p>Steve shakes his head” It's fine. I'm fine, doesn't even hurt. It will heal and will be good as new.” He says giving the kids a smile.</p>
<p>Dustin smirks at him” I can't believe Billy punched and ruined your pretty face Steve.” </p>
<p>Steve laughs and pushes Dustin lightly”Shut it Dustin. Come on everyone back to their common room and get ready for dinner.”</p>
<p>All the kids run off and head to their common room. All the houses eventually all meet in the great hall, they all sit in the hufflepuff table and Robin drags Billy to the table as well. All the kids make their plates as Steve just watches them all eat with his head in his hands. Robin and Billy share a look as they also grab a plate noticing Steve isn't eating. Billy leans over to Robin whispers about Steve not eating at Hogsmeade too.</p>
<p>“What's the excuse this time pretty boy?” Billy asked him, looking over Steve who wasn't even paying attention. Steve is talking to the kids keeping his eyes away from Billy and Robin.  Robin grabs another plate and piles food onto it putting it in front of Steve who just looks at it. When nobody is looking, Steve notices Will and  Dustin's plate is getting low, he dumps some of the food on his plate to Dustin and some on Wills saving one bite for himself. Steve eats the bite making a show of eating and Robin smiles at him.</p>
<p>After dinner they all head into the hufflepuff common room Dustin taps the second barrel on the bottom left to the rhythm of  Helga Hufflepuff. The picture opens and they walk in and sit on the couch of the common room. </p>
<p>Max looks over at Steve and smiles at him” What was your childhood like?”</p>
<p>Billy sighs” Probably a perfect childhood for perfect Harrginton.” Robin just glares and hits Billy in the shoulder.</p>
<p>Steve sighs and looks at Max” Like a normal childhood i guess nothing too special, my parents weren't ever really there for me i was basically raised by nannies till i was like 8 and learned to do things on my own. I taught myself how to cook at 8 and a family friend helped me learn english. I was doing everything by myself by the time I was 10, didn’t need the family friend anymore, made them leave me alone, got my hogwarts letter at 11 and ran for here, never even told my parents or looked back.”</p>
<p>*I told Robin about my crush on Billy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Writing is shit for now - but will all be fixed when story is completed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 12th 2013 the first day of Hogwarts is finally here. Max Mayfeild is ready for her first class which is Dark Arts. She meets her teacher Patrick Hocksetter. As Max gets into the class she notices her brother Billy sitting with Robin in the back against the wall and also Lucas sitting up front with an empty seat, she moves and sits next to Lucas and smiles at him.</p><p>“Hey stranger, weird seeing just one of the group.” Max laughs and pushes his shoulder a bit. Lucas laughs and shrugs his shoulders turning in his seat to look at Max fully.</p><p>“Hey yourself. Yeah well i'm the only one in this house. I saw Dustin in the hall, he told me that Steve went to Joyce this morning because something about his head hurting too much to focus appertenly he almost passed out in potions class made the teacher freak out on him. Dustin was kinda ranting hard to understand him.” </p><p>Max nods her head” I hope Steve is okay. Billy really needs to control his temper more, he could have really hurt him.” As Max finishes her sentence Patrick walks to the front of the class and clears his throat.</p><p>” Welcome to dark arts this is the class where you learn to fight with magic and how to defend yourself with it. I will not tolotre talking over me or kids acting up, if you annoy me i'll have you expelled.”</p><p>Billy raises his hand and smiles up at Patrick” Do we really have to learn about this or can we learn about the same as last year.”</p><p>Patrick laughs at that and winks at Billy” Henry said if i talk about that again he will ignore me for a year. I can’t have him ignore me so for today, yes. If you all behave you will have your normal lessons.” </p><p>All the older kids start laughing at that as the first years look at them confused not knowing who Henry is. Max moves over to sit next to Billy and learns into his ear. </p><p>“What were you talking about and who is Henry?”</p><p>“1. Don’t worry about it and 2. Don’t you worry about it. Now pay attention in class. I'm not helping you pass any of your classes, that is not my responsibility. Besides what did I tell you about hanging out with Harrington and his little shit heads?”</p><p>Max just groans and crosses her arms and glares at him” I'll hang out with whoever i want besides Robin hangs out with Steve. I don’t need your help with my classes you probably fail anyways” Robin smiles over at Max and winks at her. </p><p>“Fuck yeah i hang out with dingus without me, his only friends would be kids younger then him which is kinda weird. Anyway I'm going to see if Joyce will let me see him after classes if you and Lucas wanna join. I already asked the other ones and they all agreed.”</p><p>Max nods her head and smiles at Robin moving back into her seat by Lucas she explains what Robin said to Lucas and he also nods his head agreeing. Max eventually goes to her other classes meeting Henry Bowers who she learned is the one Patrick mentioned she also learned that Henry and Patricks are mates from a 5th year slytherin named Kenny, Henry teaches potions. Max learned she wasn’t good at potions but of course Billy would be if he didn’t try to blow things up with Kenny. Henry never even turned around before yelling.</p><p>“ What the fuck did i say about blowing shit up Hargrove and Mccormic. I can’t deal with this shit at home and here. Do that shit in Patrick’s class he will love it. Do it again you fail my class”</p><p>Kenny tries to look innocent and smiles at Henry” I didn’t do anything it was all Billy’s fault. He put the last ingredient in.” Billy looks over at Kenny and pushes him off his chair. Making the class laugh and Henry just glares and tells everyone to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>  After Potions Max had History of magic with Chuck Novak nothing interesting really happened in that class except some of the slytherins acting up but Max quickly learned that's what the slytherins did in every class. Max mom's class which is astronomy. Max loved this class mainly because it was her mom’s. When class is over Susan pulls Max and Billy aside and smiles at them.</p><p>“How is your first day going sweetie? Is Billy helping you when you need it?” Susan asked, glancing between the two of them.</p><p>They both nod their heads and smile back at her. Max speaks first.</p><p>“Yes mom it’s been good. Billy has been very helpful, and said he would help me with my school work if I needed it.” Max tells her mother knowing Billy wouldn’t deny it in front of her. Billy looks over at her in shock and ignores her.</p><p>“Well that's great. I knew being here together would help you get along.” </p><p>Max and Billy glance at each other and fake a smile at Susan. Billy pulls Max into his side and squeezes her tight making her wince a bit.</p><p>“Of course we are getting along. Why wouldn’t I care for my little sister?” Billy talks in a fake nice tone and drags Max out of the room pushing her away when they get in the hallway. </p><p>“Don’t ever make me act like that again or it will be you in the hospital wing next.” Billy threatens her walking away towards the Slytherin commons room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all her classes Max meets up with Robin and the rest of the kids in front of the hospital wing. She sees Robin talking with Joyce Byers the healer. Max also notices Billy leaning against the wall by the door looking annoyed but she decides to ignore him.</p><p>“Hey guys. Can we see Steve or not?” Max asked Dustin and Will</p><p>Dustin shakes his head” No Joyce said he needs to rest. She won’t go into details about what's wrong though. Do you think he’s in pain?” </p><p>Lucas and Mike roll their eyes as they look at Dustin. Mike moves over to Dustin and glares at him.</p><p>“Of course he’s in pain, he’s Steve. He is always hurting one way or another, he can’t take care of himself. He should have come here the minute he started having problems but no. He just waits till he's about to pass out in class and freaks out Henry in the morning.” Mike explains making Dustin pissed off. </p><p>“It's not his fault. He isn’t used to being taken care of, he was always alone. Steve doesn’t notice things about himself, only others that's why my mom makes him come over so much over the summer so we can return the favor and take care of him.” Dustin feels like he has defended Steve for all the times he has been there for him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Dustin and Mike can fight more Robin and Billy come over arguing.</p><p>“Steve wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you. I told you to leave him alone, why don’t you listen to me? I don’t even know why you always have to fight with him.” Robin yells at Billy.</p><p>“Well it’s not my fault he let it get this bad. Should be able to tell when something is wrong with yourself. Harrington needs to learn to listen. I tell him one thing and he does the opposite of what I say stupid beta.” Robin is shocked and looks at Billy.</p><p>“What did you say he was?” </p><p>“Um, a stupid beta. Why?” </p><p>“ He isn’t. No you know what i'm not going to tell you.”</p><p>“Tell me what? Robin don’t ignore me.”</p><p>They stop talking when they reach  the kids and Robin smiles sadly at them” So bad news we can’t see him till he's back in classes which might be a little while, but the good news is he's going to be okay.”  At this point Nancy and Jonathan come running down the hall stopping in front of Robin.</p><p>“Where is Steve? Is he okay?” Nancy asked ,looking at everyone.</p><p>Robin sighs and rolls her eyes” Like you care. You broke up with him, remember called him bullshit and all. Really mess with his head. Leave him alone and stop hanging around him making him think you still care. He is finally moving on from you.”</p><p>Nancy looks offended” What do you mean? We are friends and he didn’t tell me about any crush.” </p><p>“Of course he wouldn’t tell you. He’s trying to get over you. I know since I'm his best friend I know everything about him. Just leave him alone, you only want to hang out with him so you can feel like you are wanted.”</p><p>Nancy looks like she is ready to hit Robin and Robin looks the same, but Jonathan grabs her arm and holds her back and Billy holds Robin back at the same time whispering something in her ear.</p><p>“What's wrong with him?” Dustin asked,noticing the tension between the two girls. Robin shakes her head and pats Dustin’s shoulder with a smile and leads the kids off to the great hall. As they all sit down to eat Max sits next to Billy and leans her head on his shoulder. Billy glares down at her but makes no move to push her off.</p><p>“Why were you at the hospital wing with us? I didn’t think you cared. Did you do something? Why is he in the hospital wing?” Max smiles at him and sticks her tongue out at him and Billy returns the favor.</p><p>“I don’t know Robin forced me to go, didn’t really listen to her explaining things. I tend to zone out when she talks, nothing interesting comes out of her mouth. Don’t worry about it your little babysitter will be fine, Joyce only said he has a minor concussion and ignored it too long. She said he gets them all time.” </p><p>Before Max can respond Robin throws a piece of turkey at Billy looking offended” I don’t listen to you half the time since you only wanna talk about your crush on St-” Before she can finish her mouth is being covered by Billy who is glaring at her.  The rest of the kids look at Billy confused before Max speaks up.</p><p>“A crush on who? Don’t tell me it’s who I think it is. I think you two would make a great couple if that would ever happen. Please tell me I'm right, I was kinda suspecting it.” Max asks, smirking and laughing at Billy. </p><p>Billy shakes his head and has a worried look on his face” Uh no, she was going to say Stephanie. She was a Hufflepuff girl who um, graduated last year. I had the biggest crush on her and still do apparently.” He tries to explain but Max can tell he’s lying since he’s stuttering. Billy is usually so confident when he talks about his crushes. </p><p>Dustin looks at Billy tilting his head to the side in confusion” Steve never told me about a Stephanie in Hufflepuff. He was always writing to me about the people in his house.” Billy shrugs and looks away from the kids.</p><p>“Maybe he forgot. That seems like a Harrington thing. Let’s just drop this. I don’t wanna talk about my crush with my step sister and her bratty friends” Billy tried to explain himself as all the kids just nod in agreement before getting offended as they all yell “hey!” making Robin laugh at them.</p><p>Max laughs and looks over at Billy”This isn’t over yet. We aren’t done talking about this. I wanna know.” </p><p>“Alright don’t worry about it let’s leave Billy alone before he starts throwing punches. He will tell you if he wants you to know. Steve will kill me if I let any of you be sent to the hospital wing with him.” Robin tells the kids and they all drop it and finish their meals. Max had a good day. She can’t complain. She likes all her teachers and her classes. She also can’t wait to see what the year brings. As the conversations start to get less, Robin gets bored and throws a grape off her plate at Billy who is looking down at his phone. When Max looks over she sees a K as the contact name and the grape Robin threw hits him in the middle of the forehead and he slowly brings his head up to look at Robin.</p><p>“Really that’s how you wanna play it Buckley? Here I was minding my own business.” Billy asked, as he picked up a cut carrot and threw it at Robin, which eventually started a food fight with all the kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>It has been a full week since she has been at Hogwarts. She has made a lot of new friends and is currently loving all her classes but her moms class will always be her favorite. She was currently sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with Lucas, Will,Mike, El and Eddie, they were all studying for a potions test.</p><p>“How is everyone’s classes?” Max asked since everyone has been quiet for a while.</p><p>Eddie has his nose in his potions book and is writing notes not even looking up as he answers her” super easy. Not even a challenge.” </p><p>Mike and El were not studying just sitting together cuddling against the sofa and whispering in each other's ear making Will and Lucas fake gag.</p><p>Max rolls her eyes and sighs looking at the clock above the picture door and sees its 7pm” Hey where is Dustin? He said he was coming today.”</p><p>Will who is sitting on Max’s left side looks over at her smiling” In the hufflepuff common. Steve came back this morning and Dustin was fussing over him the last time I saw. They were arguing as I walked out. Dustin talking about how Steve always looks after us so it's his turn to look after Steve”</p><p>Everyone starts laughing and gets back to studying. They all studied till curfew at 10pm.</p><p>Max’s alarm goes off at 7am making her jump out of bed getting dressed in her school robes. She brushes her hair pulling it into a low ponytail when it won’t corrorapte the way she wants it to and teeth and heads to the common room grabbing her school books on the way out. She still has 20 minutes before class and finds Eddie sitting in the common studying still.</p><p>“ Do you ever stop studying?” She asked him teasingly.</p><p>Eddie barely cracks a smile as he looks over at her closing the book” Well thats why im in Ravenclaw right? Besides what am I supposed to do?’ They both laugh as they walk to class together. They make it too defensive against the dark arts they haven't really learned anything they were supposed to, they mostly just joke around with Patrick and the older years ask about kinks that Patrick is more than willing to answer.</p><p>Max sits with Lucas and Eddie in front of her brother and his friends Bucky Barnes who was a shy quiet kid and Kenny Mccormic he was loud and obnoxious like her brother.  Patrick was running late to class leaving the kids to talk while they waited.</p><p>Max turns around in her seat sitting on her knees facing Billy” Hey Billy can i ask you something?”</p><p>Billy sighs as he was talking to Kenny” You already did shitbird. Turn around and talk to your nerdy friends and leave me alone.”</p><p>Max rolls her eyes” Im serious. Do you kinda like anyone?”</p><p>“Well i like Mccormic here he’s pretty fun and Barnes over there.” Billy punches both their arms as he says their names and laughs.</p><p>“That’s not what i meant? Wait, you don’t like me?” Her voice cracks a bit as her eyes fill up with tears but they are fake. Eddie notices and puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to catch his eye and wink making Eddie roll his eyes and laugh.</p><p>“ I know what you meant. I'm not telling you that one, only two of my friends know that. Besides you’re my sister, why would I like you?”</p><p>“No offense to Bucky but why do you like him better than me?”</p><p>“Well for one he’s quite and doesn’t bug me with stupid questions.” Kenny starts laughing holding his side.</p><p>“Aw come on man, Don’t be hard on your sister.” Kenny says in between laughs.</p><p>“ Don’t call her my sister, only I get to.” Billy glares at Kenny hitting him upside the head as Patrick walks in looking pissed. </p><p>Patrick drops a stack of papers on his desk making a loud bang and making everyone jump. </p><p>“Everyone shut up. You are getting a quiz if i hear another word i'm failing all of you shits got it. You have 30 minutes to finish the test.” He hands the test outs.</p><p>Billy sighs” What crawled up your ass and dead Hocksetter?”</p><p>“Shut up Billy. Talk again and I'll make sure to tell your crush you like them.” </p><p>Billy opens his mouth to say something before closing it and glaring. Everyone starts working on the test and they notice how hard it is considering Patrick never taught them anything he was supposed to. Max notices Billy and Kenny throwing paper balls at each other and Bucky hitting Billy’s arm.</p><p>When class finally ends they all leave for quickly and Patrick slams the door after they are all out. </p><p>Kenny elbows Billy’s side” Looks like him and Henry had another fight. What do you think it is this time?”</p><p>Billy doesn’t answer him as he is looking at the hufflepuffs coming out of Henry’s class. Billy notices Steve talking with Dustin, the swelling on his face is finally gone, his eye is just a little red around the edges now. Henry leans over to whisper into Steve’s ear, making him laugh and nod. Max and Lucas run over to Steve and hug him. Max looks over at Billy and winks at him as Billy rolls his eyes and heads towards them, shoulder checking Steve as he walks into Henry’s class.</p><p>Steve ignores Billy and pats the kids backs”Guys im fine. Go to class. I refuse to be the reason you are late.”</p><p>“What did Henry tell you are you in trouble?” Lucas asked him as they gently pushed away.</p><p>“Nah Henry and Patrick are always fighting just one of those times. Henry wants me to speak and write in italian in Patricks class today. Anything to annoy Patrick.”</p><p>Max and Lucas smile at him and nod and walk to their next class with a smile on their faces” Good to have him back. He seems in a good mood too.” Lucas says looking back to see Dustin and Steve leaning against the wall by Patricks door.</p><p>During potions class they had a project to do in a group of three. Max worked with Lucas and Eddie. Their potion was supposed to be a dark green but somehow came out as lime green and smells kinda sweet. Henry wasn’t too harsh on the group of first years but still yelled and give them a B. </p><p>Just as Henry grades everyone a loud BANG can be heard from the back of class and some coughing. Henry groans and brings his hand down his face.</p><p>“Who was it this time, Hargrove or Mccomick? I don’t want excuses.”</p><p>The class looks over at Billy’s table to see Billy covered in a purple colored slime type of potion and he looks pissed his skin is turning red and puffy from whatever the slime was. There was also some smoke coming from the cauldron and Bucky is swiping his hand around as he tries to get rid of it, having a little coughing fit as he did. Billy pushes a laughing Kenny off his chair making him bang his head on the table. Henry rushes over and sees Kenny is fine and sighs. </p><p>“Billy are you okay? Head to Joyce. Mccormick can clean this up.”<br/>Kenny just groans as he starts cleaning up as Billy heads out.</p><p>By the time lunch came around Max was worried since Billy never came back to class. Everyone sat at the same table. Max was sitting next to Lucas and El who had Mike on her other side and Dustin sat on the other side of the table in between Will and Robin a little ways down was Bucky with his friends Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.</p><p>Lucas and Max share a glance at Dustin who has his arm around Will. They both laugh a bit before Lucas speaks up.</p><p>“Hey Dust. Where is Harrington? Did he go back to joyce?”</p><p>“No he was talking to Henry and said he would catch up. Where is Billy? Quiet without him. It is almost weird not being told to shut up.”</p><p>“Billy went to Joyce. His potion exploded in class and made his skin all red and puffy.” Max explains just as Billy and Steve sit down across from each other. Billy squeezes his way next to Max pushing Lucas over more getting a glare from the boy.</p><p>Billy’s arms are covered in bandages from his wrist to his upper arm and Max leans on Billy’s shoulder and looks at his face, noticing his cheeks are a pink color. Putting a hand on his forehead she notices he is a little warm</p><p>“Are you okay? Your cheeks look pink and class was a disaster. You also feel warm, you getting sick?”</p><p>Billy just nods his head and pushes her away from her bothering to give her a real response. Nobody really talked during this time all too worried about the quiet Billy who didn’t yell or tease anyone. Max suspected he was just in pain as even the slightest touch on his arms made him flinch and suck in a breath of air. Billy was quiet the rest of the day much to everyone’s shock. At the end of the day Max has had enough. </p><p>“Steven Edward Harrington. Go make my brother talk now.” Max says walking into the common where Steve and Dustin are playing chess as Will watches with a book.</p><p>Steve looks at Max and crosses his arms as he stands” Okay wait, How do you know my full name?” </p><p>Max points to Dustin and also crosses her arms”You going to help me or not?”</p><p>“How am i supposed to do that? He hates me, remember. Beat my face in for no reason at all.”</p><p>“He doesn’t hate you at least I don't think it's just Billy. He fights with everyone, just please im worried about him he's never this quiet for this long.”</p><p>Steve lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes before nodding his head” Fine whatever. If I get my face beat again I'm blaming you little shit.” Max nods with a grin as she grabs his arm pulling him to the grand hall where Billy is talking with Robin, Bucky and Steve R.</p><p>Steve stops Max in her tracks and bends down so he is closer to her height” See he is fine. Now i'm going back to my common room before he notices us and decides he wants to hit me.” As Steve walks out Max runs over to the table with Billy and sits next him resting her head on his shoulder and Billy seems to be in a better mood than earlier because he doesn’t only let her lay there but he ends up running his hand through her hair as he talks with his friends.</p><p>“Okay we can continue to talk but no mentioning names with Max around. Don’t need her getting ideas.” Everyone else nods their heads as they continue to talk about their crushes and anything else that comes to their minds. Robin starts smirking as she leans over the table to look at Billy.</p><p>“Hey B, I saw you come into the great hall with Stevie today, What was that about?”</p><p>“None of your damn business Buckly. We just happened to run into each other that's all. He tried skipping lunch and I forced him to come nothing else.”</p><p>Steve R nods his head” Oh yeah he did that alot his first year never really saw him in the great hall till he got with Wheeler then even after that he disappeared again. Was weird nobody knew where he went or why. There were rumors though.”</p><p>The last part catches everyone's attention but Robin turns to Steve R with concern in her eyes” What kind of rumors?”</p><p>“Oh well you know how he is a pureblood right? Well people would talk and say he was going somewhere private to become and learn about the death eaters so he could be like his parents. No one ever got proof but a lot of people that it would explain the long sleeves he wears.” Max Robin and even Billy rolls their eyes not believing how stupid people can be. They eventually get on the topic of class and what happened in potions class turns out Kenny was messing around and just dropping random things in the cauldron,</p><p>Max was getting bored listening to the talk but she didn’t wanna move considering this is the nicest Billy has been to her in a long time. She eventually fell asleep on Billy’s arm with him still running his fingers in her hair. After about a half hour of her sleeping Billy carries her to the Ravenclaw common room and get her into her bed before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sksksks weve been late but oh wellll here's the next chapter-(kinda a shitty chap to, sorry)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Monday afternoon Max was sitting in the common room writing an essay for potions class when she noticed a shadowy figure flying around the castle. She ignores it at first thinking nothing of it but when it keeps coming back. She looks over at a group of boys older than her that she knows as Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephan Strange she also notices the strangest kid name Sherlock Holmes a couple of kids were talking to him. Max moves over to them since they are always nice to her.</p><p>“Hey Tony. Is there usually a dark shadowy figure outside the castle. I keep noticing it flying around.” Max asked Tony he is a 4th year she figured he would know more than her.</p><p>“Explain more kiddo. I haven’t heard of anything like that. But if nobody is getting hurt i wouldn’t worry so much. Relax and finish your work come on Brucy and I will help you.” Tony ruffles her hair and goes back to his hw and talking with his friends </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Bruce says hitting Tony on the back of the head</p><p>Sherlock looks over at Max and pulls her to his side of the couch making a little squeaking noise come out of her mouth.</p><p>“You have my interest, tell me more about this figure you saw.”</p><p>“Like I told Tony it just keeps circling the castle. I thought maybe it was normal but Tony doesn't think so.”</p><p>Sherlock puts his hands together and moves them under his chin nodding his head”Interesting explain how it looked.”</p><p>“It looked like a creature almost looked dead and it was wearing a long cloak or something, I don't really know how to describe it. Do you know what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>All the older kids in the common room drop’s everything and look over Max all screaming “what” at the same time making Max jump. Tony jumps off the couch running for the door, Max, Bruce, Strange and Sherlock follow him. Max notices them running to the Headmaster Hoppers office and as they pass by some Hufflepuffs she notices Sherlock dragging along a boy with blonde hair and he is always hanging around Sherlock must be his friend.</p><p>Tony bursts into Hopper's office seeing him filling out paperwork. </p><p>“Hopper there is a dementor outside the Ravenclaw common room. Max saw it.” </p><p>Hopper sighs and looks up Tony” Stark I do not have time for these jokes of yours. I am very busy. Come back later and I will deal with it then.”</p><p>They try to convince Hopper they are joking but he won’t listen, they all groan walking out of the office as they walk towards the great hall for dinner. They notice Steve Harrignton leaning against a wall talking with Eric Catrman, the biggest asshole in Hogwarts. Max hides behind the corner listening to them catching them in the middle of a conversation as everyone keeps walking.</p><p>“What do you say Harrington, you going to join us or not?” Cartman asked Steve with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Why would i do that? Sounds boring and like a death sentence.”</p><p>“It would make your parents happy, maybe finally get their approval.” </p><p>Max leans out a bit she catches a glare on Steve’s face, his parents were always a sensitive topic for him.<br/>“*Cazzo, non mi importa di loro. Puoi dire a chiunque diavolo ti abbia fatto fare questo non mi intressa” Steve flips his off as he walks away heading the way Max is hiding and notices her winking” Not nice to eavesdrop Mayfield.” </p><p>“I wasn’t. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt you that's all.”</p><p>“How sweet but i can handle myself. Have some faith in me.” He pulls her along to the great hall for dinner.</p><p>Max runs over to their usual table with Billy, Robin, Dustin, Will, El and Mike. She looks around the great hall to see her other friend Eddie sitting with a group of his friends and Bucky and Kenny who usually sits with them is hanging out with their other friends too even Harrignton is sitting with Nancy and Jonathan Will’s older brother. </p><p>“Hey Billy. What's a dementor?” Max asks Billy, making him choke on his drink and coughing making Robin pat his back.</p><p>“Why are you asking that? They aren’t good news. I can tell you that. You usually learn about them in your 3rd year. If it's for work your bratty rich babysitter would know.” </p><p>“It’s not for work. I saw one outside the Ravenclaw window and that’s what Tony called it. I was just curious as to why he was so worried.”</p><p>Billy sighs”It’s probably nothing just freaked out over nothing. You're safe here Max promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Max wasn’t so convinced but let it go as Sherlock and the boy from before sit next to her. She turns to them and smiles at the boys.</p><p>“Hey Sherlock and Sherlock’s friend. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy next to Sherlock smiles over at Max” Im John. You must be Max, Sherlock has this crazy theory you find a dementor outside the castle, I don't believe him.”</p><p>“But I did. At least I thought I did. It’s weird I saw Steve H talking to Cartman on my way here too. Everything is just strange today.”</p><p>Robin who has been very quiet this whole time finally speaks up” Wait Dingus was talking to Cartman? Why? He hates Cartman.” Max shrugs her shoulder and runs her hand through her hair.</p><p>“I don’t know. I only heard him saying something about Steve’s parents then Steve spoke italian and left.” Before anyone else can answer Hopper stands up by the teachers table and yells for everyone to be quiet.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that we have a bit of a problem going on in my school. Somebody is trying to lead the death eaters into my school and I wanna know who now. I will give you five minutes to come tell me yourself or tell me if you know who it is.” He goes to sit in his seat and crosses his arms as everyone starts to talk and freak out.  Cartman stands up and goes over to Hopper everyone in the great hall watches as he whispers in his ear. Hopper's eyes go wide as he listens then turns to glare at Cartman getting up and going to where Nancy Jonathan and Steve H is. Hopper puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder pulling him up and dragging him out of the great hall leaving everyone in shock. </p><p>Max looks at Sherlock” You're the smartest person i know. Help him, he's innocent.” </p><p>Sherlock laughs” What makes you say that? You do know his parents right? They are death eaters and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was too.”</p><p>Max smacks her hands on the table and glares at Sherlock making him jump, Billy smirks at his little sister” I know Steve he would never become one of them. He’s sweet and kind. He didn't do this and i will prove it with or without you.”  Dustin,Will,El,Mike and Lucas all stand up with nodding in agreement. After a moment's hesitation Robin stands up too and hits Billy in the arm making him groan as he stands to. John laughs as he gets up as well.</p><p>“Come on Lock, this could be fun. Help them out and don’t complain to me that you're bored. You finally get a case. Besides I have been in the same house as Steve he is super sweet most of the Hufflepuffs call him mom.” After John says the last part everyone but Sherlock laughs at that with Dustin and Will nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright geez ill help. Only because I'm bored and this like it could be interesting, but I'm in charge. First we need to find out how this dementor got to the school.” Sherlock says agree for John’s sake.</p><p>They all agree to check Steve’s belongings to see if he had plans or written to his parents about any of this. On the walk to the Hufflepuff common room Max notices how close John and Sherlock walk to each other almost like they wanna hold hands since their hands keep brushing together. She turns to Will and whispers to him.</p><p>“What are John and Sherlock? I can smell them but it's hard to tell which smell is coming from who.”</p><p>“John is omega and Sherlock is alpha.” </p><p>When they make it to the common room Dustin gets the door open and they all walk in Dustin leading the way to Steve's room which is surprisingly clean.</p><p>Sherlock walks over this chest at the end of a bed before Dustin stops him.</p><p>“That’s Will's bed. Steve’s is the one across from it.”</p><p>Sherlock just sighs walks across to the right bed and opens the chest throwing robes and books out of it before finding a bunch of opened letter that has the Harrington seal on them.</p><p>“Let’s see what dear Mommy and Daddy have to say.” Sherlock starts skimming through the letters before getting frustrated.</p><p>“Damn it these aren’t even in english. Since when does that Steve kid speak another language anyways?” </p><p>“His whole life.” Dustin tells him, shrugging his shoulders. Sherlock glares at Dustin.</p><p>“That was a rhetorical question. Let’s go. I know someone who can help.” Sherlock shoves the letters in his robes pocket as he walks out of the room leaving everyone else to hurry behind him. Sherlock leads them to the dark arts class before bursting through the door interrupting Patrick’s class.</p><p>“Can i help you with something, Holmes?” Patrick asked him.</p><p>Sherlock ignores Patrick and spots Tony sitting next to Strange as they work on the assignment Patrick had that day. He walks over to them.</p><p>“Tony we need your help with something, let's go.” Sherlock walks off before Tony can answer. Strange gives Tony a weird look before Tony winks at him and jumps out of his seat following Sherlock in the hall where all the other are.</p><p>“Okay, not that i care but why did you drag me out of class? You going to murder me?” Tony jokes trying to lighten the mood when everyone looks serious.</p><p>Sherlock takes the letters out of his robes and hands them to Tony” Can you translate these? It's important. I haven’t decided about your murder yet depends on how useful you are.” John hits Sherlock shaking his head as Tony takes the letters skimming through them and shakes his head. When he finishes the letter he turns to everyone else.</p><p>“Whose are these? Someone is probably going to be murdered. I saw dead like hundred times in this one letter.” </p><p>“Wait what? Did they say they were going to murder Steve?” John asked, looking very concerned.</p><p>“Wait, Which Steve is this? Geez, someone's parents aren’t happy. Wonder what he did?” </p><p>Sherlock is not even bothered by it” Doesn’t matter. So his parents hate him. Does it say anything about death eaters?” Tony shrugs and glances back at them.</p><p>“It mentions joining them but not much else. Mostly just Steve getting insulted. I'm going back to class but you guys owe me in the future.” He hands the letters back to Sherlock and heads back into the class.</p><p>“So he is the one who led them here. Interesting guess little Maxy was wrong.” Sherlock says getting bored already.</p><p>Max glares at Sherlock”Don’t call me that and this doesn't prove anything. Besides for all we know they could be telling him to die since he refused.”</p><p>John puts his hand on Sherlocks arm” Lock we could check his arm, see if he has the mark. You noticed how he was wearing long sleeves. What if that’s the reason?”</p><p>Sherlock smiles down at John” John my friend your brilliant. Finally you say something useful. We just need to get him alone so we can check.”  Max watches the two of them and smiles shaking her head as she thinks of how much of a couple they act.</p><p> </p><p>*Fuck off i don’t care about them. You can tell whoever the hell put you up to this i'm not interested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>Dustin and Will lead John, Sherlock, Robin, Billy and Max to the Hufflepuff common room when they get inside they notice Steve H sitting on one of the couches packing a bag with his belongings. Dustin runs over to him hugging him.</p><p>“What are you doing? You can’t go home to them.” Dustin tells him, hugging him tighter making Steve laugh.</p><p>“I'll be fine buddy. They aren’t home besides i have to go i have been suspended till further notice. Hopper thinks I'm the one leading the death eaters.” </p><p>Sherlock sits next to him” Well prove your not. Show us your arms.” John hits Sherlocks arm.</p><p>“Way to be subtle Lock. You don’t just ask him.” Sherlock shrugs his shoulders not caring. Steve just scoffs before looking at everyone.</p><p>“What no. You really think you're going to find a mark on me. I am not one of them. Dustin, tell them.” </p><p>Dustin looks at Steve with a guilty look on his face”Well you did wear long sleeves all summer when you were at my house and you always do now.” Steve glares at them all getting pissed.</p><p>“Fine you wanna see my arms i'll show you my fucking arms.” Steve pulls his sleeves up past his elbows showing no death eater maker on his forearm but they are covered in faded scars and bruising. Dustin looks at his arms shocked as Billy grabs them examining them.</p><p>“There isn’t anything useful on them but damn his arms are small and I can fit my whole hand around his wrist.” Billy tells the others as he holds Steve’s wrist in one hand. Steve looks up and tries pulling his arm away.</p><p>“Can I have my arm back now? I have to get to Hoppers office so I can get home.”</p><p>“You don’t wanna go home. Why are you in a hurry?”</p><p>“almeno li nessuno si agitera su di me.” </p><p>“English rich boy.”</p><p>Steve groans and sighs” I said at least nobody there will fuss over me.” He kicks Billy’s leg making him let go of his arm and grab his leg instead. Steve uses that time to grab his bag and jumps over the couch heading out of the common room pulling his sleeves down as he walks. John watches him go in concern.</p><p>Will looks over at Billy” Should we tell Hopper about his arms? We can’t let him go home if his parents are there.”</p><p>Billy shrugs his shoulders” Who cares? I'm done with this bullshit. Robin, keep an eye on Max for me. I don't wanna deal with Susan if she ends up in the hospital wing.” He also walks out. Max flips off his back and groans.</p><p>John turns to Sherlock with his arms crossed” Okay genius. What's next? We basically just exposed that poor boy.”</p><p>Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s shoulder” Well we need a new plan now. We need to find everyone who would lead death eaters here but who?” Sherlock starts pacing and has his hands unders his chin locked together. The kids are about to answer but John puts a hand up and shakes his head leading everyone else out into the hall.</p><p>“Let him be. He has a thing called a mind palace I believe and it helps him think. We just wait and he will have a plan when he comes out.”</p><p>“How long will that take?” Will asked him sitting by the door on the ground. John shrugs and starts picking at his clothes. Five minutes have passed and still no sign of Sherlock. Max gets impatient and turns to the others.</p><p>“We can’t just keep waiting around for Sherlock. I say we go question everyone Steve talked today starting with Cartman. I saw them fighting before dinner.”</p><p>John looks at Max nodding his head” Um yeah sure, lets just go Sherlock can catch up later. Where do we find Cartman?” </p><p>Robin smiles at them” Slytherin common room. He’s always there, lets go talk to him.” The kids and Robin head to the Slytherin common room leaving Max and John behind talking. </p><p>“Is Sherlock always that forward with everything? He seems like he doesn’t seem to understand how things work.”</p><p>“Oh yeah that's how he always has been. His brother is the same way if you met him. I try to help out and show him but that doesn’t always work as you can see.”</p><p>“How long have you been friends with him? You seem close.”</p><p>“We have been friends since we have been kids. I was the only kid in elementary school who didn’t think he was a freak. Just got close I guess.”</p><p>“That’s actually really sweet. Are you guys dating? Sorry you just seemed like you were.”</p><p>John sighs and shakes his head just as the get into the Slytherin common room”I am not gay.” Cartman looks up from his spot by the couches talking with Billy, Bucky and Moriarty.</p><p>Max looks at Billy confused”Why are you talking to him?” Before Billy can answer Cartman does for him.</p><p>“He’s accusing me of getting Harrigton suspended. I would never, he was trying to get me to join them earlier.” Max stomps over to Cartman about to hit him but Billy picks her up before she can and spins around setting her down behind himself.</p><p>“Chill little red. I never said we believed him, besides you can’t go around hitting people.”</p><p>“Billy, he's spreading lies about my friend. Let me just hit once then I'll be good.”</p><p>“As much as i love a good fight i will not allow it.”</p><p>Max glares over Billy shoulders to see Cartman smirking at them and he mouths “I win” making Max get even more pissed off.</p><p>“Fine whatever.” The rest of the kids walk out of the room El rubs Max’s back.</p><p>“We will find him. Friends help each other.” El tells Max who smiles at her and nods. Just then Sherlock runs down the hall spotting them.</p><p>“John I got it, we need to question Cartman.”</p><p>John laughs” We already did. Beat you to it for once genius.” </p><p>Sherlock looks shocked before shaking his head”Oh well good work then. You're actually learning then I guess. Did he talk?” Everyone shakes their heads and sighs.</p><p>“Then we find evidence that it's actually him. He couldn't have done it alone right? So we find his partner and turn them against each other.” John nods in agreement and turns to Max.</p><p>“Was anyone else talking to Steve earlier when he was with Cartman or was anyone else mentioned?”</p><p>Max shakes her head” No just those two and only Steve’s parents were mentioned. But i might know someone else who can help.” She runs towards the Ravenclaw common opening the door and finds Eddie sitting on the couch with Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon and Richie Tozier. Max jumps over the couch landing in Eddie’s lap.</p><p>“Hello Ed. I need some help with this thing I'm working on, wanna help out?”</p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes with a smile and leans back into the couch” What kind of thing? Will I get in trouble? My mother would kill me.” Richie glares at Max and pushes her off of Eddie pulling Eddie into his own lap. Max get off the couch as Eddie hits Richie laughing and moving back into his spot.</p><p>“Anyways. No you won't be in trouble. I just need to find out who Cartman hangs out with. You're pretty observant.” Eddie shrugs and nods his head putting his things away as they head out with the others.</p><p>“Okay, well I normally see him with that Moriarty guy. I heard them the other day talking about something about the Harrington's, I think.” The rest of the kids turn to look at Eddie.</p><p>“What did they say? Tell us.” Dustin says shaking Eddie. Eddie quickly pushes Dustin off of him and grabs some hand sanitizer from the fanny pack he always wears and uses it on his hands and rubs where Dustin touched him.</p><p>“Okay one don’t ever touch me again. Two I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. All I heard was that they are one of the most important pureblood families. Something about recruiting the pureblood kids for something.” </p><p>“Recruiting them for what? That doesn't help us.” Dustin says sighing and leaning against the wall.</p><p>“I don’t know. They didn’t say. I told you all i heard but Cartman does seem like he's hiding something. I bet we could get Moriarty to tell us.” Eddie smiles at Max and walks towards the great hall where Moriarty is sitting talking with Loki Odison and Natasha Rominoff and Wanda Maximoff, they all seem to be in an argument. Max and Eddie sit at the table behind the group to listen.</p><p>“My brother may be an idiot but I'm not Moriarty, we won’t be joining your little plan. That’s a suicidal thing to do.” Loki tells him.</p><p>“Yeah, besides you try to frame us like Cartman did with Steve H we will tell everyone the plan you told us. So if i was you i would keep my mouth shut and leave Cartman.” Natasha says and the three of them leaving Moriarty alone.</p><p>Max and Eddie look at each other and Eddie nods towards the door getting up leaving with Max. </p><p>“Well lets go tell Hopper everything we learned.”</p><p>“We don’t have evidence.”   </p><p>Eddie takes out an old flip phone that has a crack right down the middle of the screen. Max looks at the phone confused before she notices Eddie was recording the whole time and she smiles and laughs.</p><p>“Eddie you're a genius. Let’s get the others and head to Hops office.” As they head to the Ravenclaw common room where they left them. Cartman was standing by the door and trips Eddie making him fall and drop his phone still showing the recording. Max reaches down to help Eddie up and reaches for the phone as Cartman steps on the phone breaking it into a bunch of pieces.</p><p>“Hey! You can’t do that. You owe Eddie a new phone fatass.”</p><p>“Don’t call me fat you bitch. I don’t owe the little wheezing freak anything, he recorded my friend without his permission.”</p><p>“You framed my friend.” </p><p>Cartman laughs and pulls Eddie to him, making Eddie freak out and try to hit him. Cartman pins Eddie to the wall as Moriarty comes up behind Max holdin her back. Cartman starts to hit Eddie making him yell out. Richie and Stan are talking in the Ravenclaw common room and come running out after hearing Eddie’s scream. Richie sees Cartman hitting Eddie and pushes him away and starts hitting Cartman instead. Max stomps on Moriarty’s foot making him let go running over to check on Eddie. Stan pulls Richie off of Cartman who runs off with Moriarty. Eddie just has a black eye and a busted lip. Richie runs over to Eddie grabbing his face and looking him over.</p><p>“Eddie are you okay? Why did that asshole hit your beautiful face?”</p><p>Eddie hits Richie’s arm away from his face and bends down picking up the pieces of his phone. </p><p>“My mom is going to kill me. How am I going to explain all of this to her? She will freak over this. Max, I'm sorry but I'm done.” Before anyone can say anything Eddie walks back into the common room.Max sighs and looks over Richie and Stan and gives them a small smile.</p><p>“To answer your question for Eddie. Cartman was hitting him because we recorded Moriarty trying to convince others to join him with the death eaters. We were on our way to get all you guys but Cartman found us. I don’t know how he knew.”</p><p>Richie clenches his fists on his sides and groans” I will kill that fatass the next time i see him. Nobody hurts my Ed’s and gets away with it. Let’s get that evidence and keep this under wraps. We don't want Eddie’s mom finding out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>